Elige!
by lulyrocks
Summary: Belén es una chica que entrena con Hiei hace dos años, por una pequeña apuesta vuelven al mundo de los humanos para reencontrarse con el viejo equipo Urameshi. Que pasara cuando entre los dos se interponga alguien, empezaran a sentir algo por el otro?. Denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto y espero les guste. nos leemos!
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas mis lectroras/es guapisimos! bienvenidos a este mi primer fic sobre mi serie favorita, espero les guste y entretenga! nos leyemos abajo.**_

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo.**_

Hace dos años que entreno con él. Dos años duros y difíciles!

Que se podría esperar entrenando con Hiei.

Igual hoy es un gran día, porque le gane en un apuesta y me prometió que si le ganaba me presentaría a alguien especial. Y si yo perdía le compraría algo que a él le encanta, que mas puede ser que su "nieve dulce", o sea, el helado, nunca me gusto corregirlo siempre me pareció tierno como le llama. Pero lo que importa hoy es que le gane y bastante fácil ahora que recuerdo...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Vamos Hiei! Yo quiero conocerlos!_

_Hn_

_Siiiii! Por favor!_

_NO! DEJA DE MOLESTARME BELËN!_

_Por favooooooorrrrrrr!_ Yo ya lo sacudía para todos lados porque el estaba sentado como si nada mientras yo le hablaba, lo cual me es muy molesto. Hasta que en un momento, surgió una idea en mi retorcida mente.

Luego de mi brillante idea, yo estaba detrás de él con una cara como de ultratumba y le propuse un trato...

_Hiiiieeeeiiiii_

_Por que me hablas así!?_ me grito.

_Bueno esta bien!. Eeehh... te propongo un trato._

_No me interesa._

_Pero al menos escúchame!_

_Esta bien pero luego te callas._

_Ok, va así, yo te reto a hacer algo y tú a mí, y el que no cumpla el reto del otro, pierde. Esta bien?_

_Hn, esta bien, que tengo que hacer?_

_Primero dime que vas a querer si me ganas._

_Mmmm... Toda la nieve dulce que yo quiera!_ Me lo dijo muy convencido de que me iba a ganar pero claro yo ya tenia un plan.

_De acuerdo. Yo quiero que me presentes al viejo equipo Urameshi._

_Esta bien._ y me tiro una de sus miradas desafiantes.

_Bueno, rétame!._ Yo, claro, se la devolví.

_Quiero que te enfrentes con quinientos demonios que yo elija_ Yo ya sabia que era lo que masomenos me iba a pedir, a veces hiei era bastante predecible.

_Trae a los que quieras_ le dije desafiándolo y poniendo todo su orgullo al descubierto, _"cayo en la primer parte de mi plan"_ pensé.

Y así pasaron los quinientos demonios como si nada, después de pelear contra Hiei dos años seguidos eso era pan comido, aunque si termine muy exhausta.

_Ya esta? Eso era todo?_ estaba muerta de cansancio pero mi orgullo estaba intacto. Después de todo éramos bastante parecidos: éramos lo dos de la misma estatura, el con su pelo negro y su estrella blanca, sus profundos ojos rojos y su clásica túnica negra que siempre lleva.

Yo con mi cabello rubio, largo hasta debajo de la cola, mis ojos color miel y mi ropa, era la que me daba Hiei, así que también andaba con una túnica negra como él.

Teníamos los dos un malhumorado carácter todos los días, los dos orgullosos hasta mas no poder y no nos gustaba perder a nada.

_Esta bien, lo hiciste bastante bien pero no te creas mucho, solo te di un poco de ventaja, eran demonios fáciles_ el sabia que yo podía pero siempre me subestimaba.

Luego de lo que me dijo empecé a reír malvadamente porque claro, era mi turno y sabia que le iba a ganar, eso era parte de mi plan.

_Es mi turno_ le dije_ ven acompáñame_

Así lo lleve hasta un pequeño lugar que parecía un pueblo lleno de demonios, que conocían a Hiei, y al verlo ahí con alguien empezaron a mirar y acercarse.

Entonces le dije:

_Yo quiero que me digas cuanto me amas frente a todos estos demonios._ y se lo dije con una sonrisa triunfadora en mis pálidos labios.

Él me quedo mirando como _"wtf"_ y yo pensé "gane!".

Y Hiei bajo la mirada se sonrojo un poco y yo lo mire como "no me digas que lo vas a hacer". Abrió un poco la boca y grito: _NO PUEDO HACERLO!_

Y se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo quede ahí parada como un poste y después de unos segundos empecé a saltar y gritar como una loca, súper feliz de que le había ganado. Después volví a la realidad y me fui antes de que me mataran todos los demonios que miraban mi espectáculo, después de todo estaba en el makai.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

_Belén! Belén!_

_Eh!? Que, que pasa!?_

_Te estoy hablando!_

_ Ah perdón._

_Odio cuando no me contestas, vamonos!_

_Si._

Y así empezamos nuestro viaje al ningenkai para reunirnos con el viejo equipo Urameshi. Justo habían acordado reunirse como siempre hacían para hablar de como iban sus vidas, a lo cual Hiei nunca asistía.

Yo estaba muy emocionada de volver, hacia dos años que no volvía al mundo de los humanos, me traía cierta nostalgia y tanta alegría ver gente normal, y no demonios y mounstros por todos lados.

Ya habíamos llegado al templo de Genkai. Era un lugar muy grande con unas largas escaleras rodeadas por muchos árboles, era tan lindo y todo cubierto de nieve, porque estaban en plena época invernal, así que estaba con la cara congelada.

_espérame un momento afuera_ me dijo hiei.

_Que? Me voy a congelar!_

_que te quedes afuera y ahora te llamo!_

_yo no me pienso quedar afuera!_

Y empezamos una discusión en la puerta del templo que parece que se escucho hasta adentro porque salio un chico moreno con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes, y se quedaron con la boca abierta casi hasta el piso al verlo a Hiei, luego me miraron a mi y luego otra vez a Hiei. Yo no entendía nada así que inconcientemente como que me escondí detrás de hiei.

Hiei solo saludo _Hola yusuke, hola kurama.._esquivando la mirada de esos dos.

Hiei quien...!?_ tartamudeaba el moreno.

Eeehh...por que no pasan, hace mucho frío_ interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Esos chicos todavía no salían de su asombro al ver a hiei. Yo todavía no entendía nada.

Entramos, yo iba agarrada de la túnica de Hiei por la espalda, hasta que entramos a una habitación donde estaban los demás.

De repente mi cara se puso como la de un tomate al ver todas las miradas puestas en mi, yo solo seguía a Hiei a donde iba porque me sentía tan avergonzada y un poco atemorizada aunque no sabia de que.

Hiei se sentó, yo lo seguí, hubo como un pequeño silencio hasta que un chico alto, de cabello color zanahoria, salio por la puerta de lo que parecía la cocina con una chica de cabello celeste y ojos rojos como los de Hiei, muy bonita, y el alto dijo:

_Quien es esa niña que esta al lado del enano_

_A quien le dices enano, inútil!_ le contesto Hiei, se ve que no se llevan muy bien.

_no me digan que es la pequeña novia del enano maldito! Ajajajaja!_ el pelinaranja empezó a burlarse, y yo ya estaba con la vena marcada en la frente...

_yo no le hubiera dicho así, cuida lo que dices kuwabara_ Hiei dijo.

Y ahí yo..._A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑA!?_ ya me había salido la asesina de adentro y un aura demoníaca empezó a rodearme.

_cálmate Belén_ escuche decir a Hiei.

_si, perdón Hiei_ le dije entre dientes tratando de calmarme.

La anciana que estaba ahí, supongo era la maestra Genkai, como para cortar un poco la tensión pregunto:

_Quien es esta niña, Hiei? Se puede sentir una gran fuerza espiritual salir de ella, casi como la tuya._

_Es mi estudiante_ respondió Hiei con calma.

El pelirrojo con asombro dijo:

_estudiante?, pues te felicito niña, debes haber hecho algo bien para que Hiei te haya entrenado_

Y me sonrió y yo casi que me desmayo ahí, esa sonrisa era tan linda, o era que hace mucho alguien no me sonreía así.

_gr-gracias_ solo atine a decir.

El pelinegro de antes dijo:

_Creo que todavía no nos presentamos, no?_. _Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi, un placer conocerte_ "así que el es Urameshi", pensé. Eran un pelinegro con piel morena y ojos color café.

Siguió: _Ella es Keiko Yukimura._ una chica de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos. _Un gusto._ me dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente se escucha un: _Yo soy Kazuma Kuwabara! El mejor peleador del equipo Urameshi! Jajaja!_ estaba en una pose como triunfal y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Todos rieron de su comentario y Hiei dijo: _ Si, claro, justo tu, deforme? el mejor? ja no me hagas reír!_

_Puedo seguir señor gran peleador?_ dijo yusuke con un tono sarcástico hacia Kuwabara.

_Ella es Botan_ Una chica con pelo celeste, y grandes ojos brillantes, que se me acerco y me abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. _bienvenida!_ me dijo con un tono de voz bastante agudo.

Yusuke continúo...

_Ella es yukina_ la chica que salio con el alto, de cabello celeste y ojos rojos.

_Bienvenida._ dijo con un tono tan dulce y calmado que me devolvió un poco de paz y tranquilidad, ya que estaba muy tensa y seguía como un tomate.

Luego se presento el pelirrojo.

_Hola, yo soy Kurama._ y volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera que antes, casi me desmayo otra vez._Bienvenida._

_Por que no la presentas Hiei?_ dijo kurama. _porque creo que no puede hablar muy bien_ yo estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes y cuando el dijo eso me volvió a mirar y sonrió, yo ya me había puesto de todos los colores con esa mirada de nuevo.

_Hn. pregúntenle lo que quieran para eso tiene boca yo no soy títere de nadie_ "frío y seco como siempre" pensé.

_Bueno empiezo yo_ dijo kurama. _Como te llamas?_

_ehh.. Be-be-Belén._ estaba muy avergonzada.

_cuantos años tienes?_pregunto el pelinaranja.

_eso no se le pregunta a una chica, tarado_ le dijo yusuke golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

_Ay! De acuerdo lo siento!_ se disculpó Kuwabara con un chichón en la cabeza.

_Esta bien , no pasa nada._ dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

Y por ahí salta botan preguntando:

_Y como se conocieron tu y Hiei?_

Yo lo mire a Hiei y él dijo que se había terminado el cuestionario, yo solo agache la mirada y le hice caso.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

_Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, espero nos llevemos bien._ atine a decir para cortar la tensión.

_Tranquila seguro que si!_ dijo Botan muy efusivamente.

Después empezaron a hablar de como les estaba yendo en sus vidas y me contaban cosas sobre hiei, obviamente yo ya sabia muchas de esas cosas, habíamos pasados dos años juntos, los dos solos así que ya nos habíamos contado muchas cosas.

Yo también contaba algunas cosas que habíamos pasado hiei y yo, a lo cual hiei me fulminaba con la mirada y también se defendía.

Así pasamos varias horas riéndonos y divirtiéndonos con las anécdotas.

Ya se había hecho muy tarde, yusuke y keiko se habían ido, kuwabara se fue antes que hiei lo matara por tratar de despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla a yukina, esa noche me entere que esa niña era la hermana de hiei, botan fue la primera en irse, la llamaba koenma.

Nosotros ya nos habíamos despedido de Genkai y yukina, y cuando nos estábamos yendo empezó a nevar más fuerte, entonces kurama que salio con nosotros nos pregunto:

_Tienen donde quedarse?, mi madre no esta en casa, se fue de vacaciones y estoy yo solo, si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa._

_Hn. Quieres Belén?_ me pregunto Hiei.

_Eh? si, sino le molesta Sr. kurama?_

_No claro que no, y solo dime Kurama._ y otra vez esa sonrisa en su cara que me derritió, aunque creo que Hiei esta vez noto mi cara y se molesto porque empezó a caminar rápido y a apurarme.

Yo no sabía en el lío que me iba a meter al quedarme en esa casa...

Bueno ese fue el primer cap corto pero creo que quedo bien, espero les haya gustado y cualquier duda ,consulta, felicitacion, quizas xD, o amenaza de muerte, bienvenida sea!

Si hay algún error haganmelo saber así puedo mejorar.

Besototes y hasta la proxima si deciden seguir esta historia.


	2. indirectas?

**Hola queridisimos lectores! Eh aquí el segundo cap de este fic! Si si el segundo! Aaaaaahhh! Bueno me calmo y los dejo leer tranquilos espero les guste y nos leemos abajito.**

_**Capitulo 2: indirectas?**_

Luego de decidir quedarnos con kurama, nos subimos a su auto, hacia tanto tiempo que no me subía a uno, que me hacia recordar tantas cosas.

Al llegar a la casa de kurama, subimos a su habitación y nos pregunto si queríamos algo de ropa para dormir, yo asentí, Hiei solo se tiro sobre la cama a esperar que kurama sacara el otro colchón que siempre usaba él cuando se quedaba.

Kurama me dio una remera y un pantalón de él, me fui y me cambie, cuando salí, Hiei me quedo mirando algo raro, no se como explicarlo, quizás porque el siempre me vio con su ropa, le parecía raro verme así, o nosé.

_Te parece bien si dormimos los dos en el colchón y le dejo la cama a Belén, Hiei ?_

_Hn._

_Esta bien kurama, Hiei y yo dormimos aquí en el colchón y tu te quedas en la cama, ya es mucho que nos dejes quedarnos en tu casa, además cuantas veces no hemos compartido un lugar para dormir, no Hiei?_

_El colchón es mío_ lo dijo como echándome.

_Bueno entonces no te importa que duerma con kurama, en la cama, además hace frío, quizás pueda abrazarte, no kurama?_ le guiñe el ojo.

_si, no pasa nada Belén._me devolvió el guiño.

_No confió en ti, zorro._ y Hiei me hizo una seña para que me acostara con él en el colchón. Yo me reí por dentro, Hiei es muy posesivo aunque el y yo no somos nada y nunca lo fuimos.

_puedo abrazarte Hiei? tengo frío._

_Hn, porque no vas a abrazar a kurama? _ me dijo con un tono sarcástico.

_Bueno._ me estaba por levantar y me agarro del brazo.

_Ven aquí, te dejo solo porque hace frío._gruño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me asuste porque estaba sola en la habitación pero me levante y baje las escaleras.

Me encontré a yusuke, kuwabara, kurama y hiei desayunando en la cocina.

Yo estaba con mi pelo todo revuelto, porque hiei y yo somos muy incómodos para dormir y nos peleábamos por las almohadas así que terminamos: hiei con todas las almohadas y yo cruzada por arriba de él con media almohada que logre rescatar de las garras de hiei, y la ropa de kurama que me quedaba un poco grande.

_Buenos días Belén_ me sonrió kurama, que tenia una cara de no haber dormido muy bien en la noche.

_ehh.. Buen día, kurama te paso algo?_ le pregunte.

_No, solo que no me dejaron dormir hiei y tu por que como se peleaban por las almohadas medios dormidos, me comía cada almohadazo y no terminaba de dormirme por que siempre tenia una almohada en la cara._

_ah, lo siento kurama. Y…que hacen aquí yusuke y kuwabara?_cambie de tema.

_vinimos a avisarles a los chicos que vamos a hacer una reunión de varones y las chicas van a hacer una de mujeres para festejar porque hace mucho no nos vemos y de que hiei esta aquí_ me respondió yusuke._

_Ah.._

_Ah si Belén, te hice unas ropas con algunas prendas que tenía están sobre mi cama si quieres toma un baño y pruébatelas_

_gracias kurama, ya me había cansado usar la misma ropa de hiei_

_HN._ me gruño hiei enojado.

En el baño:

_"suspire" hace cuanto no tomo un baño caliente! Que bien se siente._

_ya vas a salir Belén_ me pregunto hiei del otro lado.

_recién entre!_ le dije como con una voz caprichosa.

_necesito entrar!_

_que recién entre!_

Y otra vez ya estábamos peleando, y otra vez escucharon todos los que estaban en la casa...

Hiei entro tirando la puerta apurado e hizo un re lío que hizo subir a kurama, yusuke y kuwabara.

De casualidad alcance a agarrar una toalla y me la puse antes de que entrara hiei. Me puse a gritarle mientras él atendía el llamado de su naturaleza y en medio de la pelea que se había desatado en el baño de kurama llegaron los demás y nos encontraron a Hiei tirándome del pelo y yo, sobre él, ahorcándolo mientras nos seguíamos gritando de todo.

Kurama, kuwabara y yusuke sonrojados por que hiei estaba con el pantalón puesto sin abrochar, porque no lo deje ni que se lo terminara de poner para golpearlo, y yo en toalla nomás.

Y así paso nuestra mañana. Una mañana como la de cualquiera, no?, bueno las mías eran así con Hiei.

Y así también todo el día, bastante largo y agotador.

Al llegar la noche kurama me dejo en la casa de kuwabara donde estaba su hermana y donde íbamos a festejar con las chicas y me dijo que después pasaba.

En el festejo con las chicas...

_a ver a quien le toca responder?_ decía botan, estábamos jugando a que teníamos que sacar un papel de un frasco y el nombre de la chica que saliera, tenia que responder una pregunta.

_yukina!_ botan saco un papel.

_a ver...le diste alguna vez un beso a kuwabara?_le pregunto keiko y todas la miramos, ella ya estaba como un semáforo.

_eeehh...yo-o...s-s-si..._dijo yukina tartamudeando y uniendo sus dedos agachando la mirada.

Y todas quedaron muy impresionadas, sobre todo la hermana de kuwabara, "no creí capaz a ese tonto" pensó shizuru riéndose para si misma.

_y ahora a quien le tocara?_ decía botan, esta vez saco un papel keiko.

_botan!_ dijo la pelimarrón.

_y tu botan te has besado con kurama?_ le pregunto shizuru prendiendo su ya décimo cigarrillo.

_Eeehh...bueno..Este y-yo...no._ termino por responder la peliazul.

_pero te gusta verdad, botan?_ pregunto picaramente keiko.

_ajaja... chicas... bueno kurama es lindo pero... de ahí a gustarme...ajaja..._

_pasemos a la siguiente_ dijo shizuru dejando respirar a botan que secaba una gota de sudor en su frente a modo de alivio.

_Eeehh...keiko._

Esta vez botan rió picaramente._ keiko tu y yusuke ya...?_

_porque mejor no pasamos a Belén que va a ser más interesante no?_ enseguida keiko cambio el tema.

_bueno a ver Belén.._botan me miro._de donde conoces a hiei?_

Yo no sabia que responder y todas me miraban tan fijamente a ver que era lo que iba a decir que tuve que responder.

_Bueno, yo a hiei lo conocí en un torneo..._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Y ahora vamos con la última batalla! _ decía una presentadora muy alegre y efusiva_ la batalla será entre el concursante Hiei y la concursante Belén!_

"Esta loca no se calla mas, ya quiero pelear!". Ya estaba enojada con tanta palabra.

_Haber peleadora Belén, ¿Cómo hizo para llegar a esta gran final?_

_Pues peleando!, como mas iba llegar, tonta! Podemos empezar ya!?_

_ Eehhmm… bueno, esta bien, comencemos…_

De repente se escucha una voz del otro lado del campo de batalla.

_Me agrada tu actitud pequeña, pero este torneo ya lo gane yo._ Me dijo un chico bastante extraño.

_Ja!_Me reí_ A que puedo ganarte enano._Le conteste.

_A quien le dices enano!?Pequeña niña!_

_Y tu a quien le pequeña!?_Ya estaba furiosa_ Te propongo un trato enano._

_Que?_

_Si yo puedo golpearte almenos una vez, tu tienes que entrenarme_ Lo apunte con mi dedo desafiándolo.

_Ja! Esta bien, si logras golpearme te entrenare, pero se que no lo lograras así que inténtalo todo lo que quieras._

Así empezamos a pelear, yo cada vez que estaba a punto de golpearlo él me esquivaba muy rápidamente y se burlaba de mi, lo que me hacia enfadar aun más.

Hiei ya me había golpeado muchas veces, yo estaba que no podía más, apenas me levantaba. Hasta que, ni idea como lo hice, lo golpeé, quede anonadada, no podía creerlo. Luego de eso caí en el suelo inconciente, supongo porque no me acuerdo de nada más.

Al día siguiente me desperté, porque sentí unos rayos de luz tocar mis ojos. Me levante y estaba un bosque, me senté y mire a mi alrededor, él estaba a mi lado sentado contra un árbol con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

_Hasta que despiertas niña_ me dijo sin mirarme.

Yo agarre mi cabeza, me dolía, todavía estaba un poco dormida.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunte.

_¿Tu que crees?, perdiste._

_¿Y por que estoy aquí?_

_Hn._ Esa fue la primera vez que escuche ese sonido que tanto me gustaba de él, era como una pequeña queja que luego me empezó a gustar tanto._Teníamos un trato o no?_

Yo abrí los ojos, no podía creer que lo hubiera tomado tan enserio, eso yo lo había dicho solo porque estaba enojada, pero ¿iba a perderme la posibilidad de entrenar con alguien tan poderoso?, así que solo asentí.

_Bueno levántate, ni creas que te la voy a hacer fácil, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para lograr algo._

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible!_ me levante muy entusiasmada.

_No quiero escuchar ninguna queja o de lo contrario puedes irte en este momento._

Ahí fue cuando empezamos a conocernos, él no me daba ningún respiro, parecía como si me odiara pero trate de aguantarlo, yo quería ser mejor, así fui acostumbrándome a su forme de ser y actuar conmigo.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

_Uauu! Que historia interesante Belén!_ dijo Botan.

_Si es verdad, y ahora son muy amigos, no?_ pregunto keiko.

_Eeehh.. Si, supongo... Ja…si como al modo en que me trata se le puede llamar amistad…_

Entonces empezamos a reírnos todas juntas, claro Hiei no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, eso yo ya lo sabia, y supongo que ellas también.

Después de un rato de hablar y reírnos un poco de los chicos, ya eran como las tres de la mañana.

_ Donde…hip… estarán…kurama y hiei?_ yo ya estaba un poco ebria, me había pasado con las cervezas esperándolos.

_y yusuke?_ decía keiko medio dormida.

_ Y kuwabara? prometió llevarme con genkai._decía yukina un poco preocupada.

La hermana de kuwabara ya estaba dormida y Botan ya se había ido porque tenia cosas que hacer al otro día.

En eso se escucha llegar a alguien. Eran los chicos que venían discutiendo dios sabe que cosa, entran y estaba yusuke todo sucio como si hubiera estado peleando por ahí, kuwabara con hiei en los hombros, dormido y babeándolo, y kurama que caminaba agarrándose de lo que podía, parecía que estaba un poco ebrio como yo.

**_**Belén yo no voy a poder conducir_ me dijo kurama agarrándose la cabeza._sabes conducir?_

_Si, pero yo tampoco voy a poder conducir… ja… hip!_ yo también estaba que me agarraba de todos lados.

_mejor nos tomamos un taxi…_

Así nos despedimos y volvimos a lo de kurama.

En la casa de kurama…

Cuando llegamos kurama fue a acostar a hiei que seguía dormido, yo me quede en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

Luego bajo kurama y de repente siento como sus brazos rodean mi cintura, yo no sabia que hacer, en eso me da la vuelta y…

_sabes lo mucho que me gustas y que cada vez que te veo quiero besar esos labios_ y me agarro del mentón, acaricio mis labios con su pulgar e intento besarme! El obviamente estaba ebrio todavía.

Y justo bajo hiei medio dormido…

**Mmmm…aquí me huele a mucho alcohol jaja. Que dirá Hiei de esta escena?. Bueno y aquí el fin del segundo cap espero les haya gustado ****y** **cualquier duda, consulta, felicitación quizas xD, o amenaza de muerte, bienvenida sea!**

**Si hay algún error haganmelo saber asi puedo mejorar.**

**Y quiero agradecer a mi primer review que me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado, encerio muchas gracias!. Besototes para vos V555 y todos los que lean mi fic. Hasta la proxima si deciden seguir esta historia.**


	3. el desafio

**Al fin el cap 3! perdon x no subirlo ayer ya que las actualizaciones son todos los jueves(no lo aclaraste antes!- si, si ya se!) pero bue aca esta la conti.**

**nos leemos mas abajo.**

**Capitulo 3: El desafio.**

_Belén quiero agua_ dijo y el alma me volvió al cuerpo no estaba tan despierto como para darse cuenta de lo que vio.

_si hiei ya te doy_ me separe de kurama, le di el vaso de agua a hiei y lo acompañe a acostarse porque no se sentía muy bien, dejando a kurama en la cocina.

Luego de eso me acosté para dormir, al rato escuche a kurama subir, después me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente:

Baje las escaleras y estaba hiei desayunando.

_buen día hiei_ le dije.

_hola_ me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

_tan tierno como siempre no?_ le dije.

_Hn._

_donde esta kurama?_

_se fue a comprar unas cosas_

_ah._

Me empecé a hacer el desayuno y de repente siento la mirada de hiei clavada en mi espalda por lo que me di la vuelta y le pregunte:

_que pasa?_ un poco asustada por lo que iba a preguntar.

_que hacías ayer en la noche abrazada a kurama aquí en la cocina?_ me pregunto mirándome muy seriamente esperando mi respuesta._

_Eeehh…yo…_ no sabia como explicarle que fue kurama ebrio quien se me acerco, sabia que no iba a creerme, nunca me creía, y justo llego kurama.

_Buen día belén, veo que ya te despertaste, necesito que me ayudes a limpiar un poco_

_Ehh si kurama_ "me salvo la campana" pensé.

Hiei se levantó y me dijo que después seguiríamos hablando, se dio media vuelta y cuando se estaba por ir kurama lo agarró por el hombro y le dijo con una cara de asesino serial:

_Tu eres el que hace más desorden así que tú también limpiaras Hiei._

Hiei solo asintió, sabia que no podía decirle nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Era tan divertido ver a hiei tratando de barrer, claro el nunca lo había hecho, kurama le explicaba como y hiei barría tan rápido que llenaba toda la habitación de polvo. Yo que estaba limpiando los muebles, cada que él barría yo limpiaba otra ves los muebles y así estuvimos toda la mañana.

Luego de terminar, estábamos los tres medio acostados en un sofá súper cansados.

_kurama ¿por qué yusuke estaba todo sucio ayer?_ le pregunte acordándome de la noche anterior.

_Eeehh… espera que recuerde… ah si! Porque como hiei se embriago_ lo miro y se rió, hiei solo desvió la mirada_ nos turnábamos para traerlo y cuando le toco a yusuke que también estaba ebrio, se cayó y así termino todo sucio._

_ahh..Jaja, me hubiera gustado verlos._

_si tendrías que haberlo visto a hiei haciendo una imitación tuya…_

Hiei lo miró como "por qué le contaste eso" y yo lo mire con cara como de "ah sí" .

_y tendrías que haber visto a kurama confesándote todo su amor!_ dijo hiei, yo no sabia que hacer, en eso empezaron una discusión de que hiei había dicho algo parecido y él decía que no y así siguieron un rato largo, yo me levante ya cansada de la escena y me fui a preparar el almuerzo.

Al rato..

Fui a la sala en donde seguían discutiendo:

_CALLENSE YA! VENGAN A COMER, NO LES QUIERO ESCUCHAR DECIR NADA MAS ENTENDIERON?_

Los dos se callaron y asintieron.

_Bueno vamos a comer_ les dije un poco más calmada.

Terminamos y yo me prepare para salir porque las chicas querían ir al cine así que me fui dejándolos solos. Me fui un poco preocupada porque se miraban raro, no sé porque pero yo lo sentí así…

**Hiei pov:**

Después de que salio Belén y me quede a solas con kurama, yo ya estaba muy enojado así que le pregunte a kurama por que había contado lo de ayer en la noche, a lo que él me contesto:

_es solo que me acorde y bueno lo dije, hay algún problema con eso?, además tu dijiste lo que yo dije también_ después de decir eso se sonrojo un poco, ni idea por que.

_yo lo dije por que tú contaste lo que hice, todo por tomar esa estupida bebida ningen, hn._

_ok estamos a mano, pero te acuerdas lo que dijiste después?_ me pregunto.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_y siempre me regaña…hip…y me dice algo como…hip…que no la quiero o cosas estupidas como esa…_

_peerrooo la quieerrres verrrdad…hiei?_preguntaba yusuke borracho.

_el enano?... querer a alguien?...hip…no me hagas reír yusuke_ decía kuwabara apuntando a hiei.

_querer?, querer?,…hip… no lo sé pero cuando… la tengo cerca me… siento tan bien… … eso es querer?_ decía hiei

_creo que .. Hip… nuestro pequeño… hiei esta enamorrado…_ dijo yusuke sonriendo y abrazando a hiei y a kuwabara.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

_y tú recuerdas lo que dijiste después kurama_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_hiei no…hip.. La quiere… yoo la quiero!_ decía kurama señalándose.

Habían estado bebiendo mucho jugando a quien era el ultimo en emborracharse, idea del gran kuwabara que fue el primero en perder.

_yo la Amo… hip… desde que la vi no puedo…hip… dejar de pensar en ella…hip… así que hiei_ se levanto de la mesa y apuntando a hiei le dijo:_no te metas … entre nosotross…_

Y hiei contestándole:_ ya veremos… a quien… quiere más…_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

_si me acuerdo_ dijo.

_entonces quieres ver a quien quiere mas?_ lo desafié, yo ya estaba muy enojado, no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas aunque Belén no es una cosa pero no importa no quiero que se acerquen a nada mío.

_no será un problema para mi, tu sabes que soy bastante popular entre las chicas hiei_ lo dijo para desalentarme pero no iba a dejarlo.

_hn, veremos si puedes con Belén, por que yo la conozco mejor_

_esta bien es un trato_

**Kurama pov:**

Después de discutir con hiei, y él desafiarme, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme y salir un rato a preparar mi plan…

Primero tenia que pensar en como acercarme un poco más a Belén, porque no éramos de hablarnos mucho, solo ocasionalmente, en cambio, con hiei siempre los encuentro hablando así que deben conocerse mucho, además viven juntos hace dos años, quizás si estaba un poco en desventaja como dijo hiei, pero no me quedaba otra.

_deberías dejarme hablar a mi con ella_

De repente escuche una voz muy conocida para mí.

_yo creo que deberías dejarme a mi, mírate es obvio que tu no eres su tipo_

_por que lo dices youko?, no crees que yo le guste?_ lo dije un poco ofendido.

_No. Desde lejos se ve que a ella le gusta hiei. Y hiei no es como tu, es más frío, más rudo, más "chico malo", jaja, tu no eres ni te ves así._ "Maldición es verdad", pensé.

_y por que crees que te va a hacer caso a ti?_

_porque yo si me parezco más a hiei, yo si parezco más un "chico malo"._

"odio cuando tiene razón", me dije, sabia que era verdad.

_y tu porque quieres ayudarme?, es raro que tu quieras ayudarme en algo._

_jajaja yo? por nada, pero si quieres ver la cara de burla que te va a hacer hiei yo no te molesto más._ youko me sonrió de una forma muy extraña, no podía confiar en él, pero no me quedaba otra, una de las pocas cosas que me sacan la paciencia es la cara de triunfo y burla de hiei, así que…

_esta bien puedes ayudarme_

_déjamelo todo a mi…_

**Hiei:**

_jaja kurama nunca podrá ganarme, yo conozco mucho mejor a Belén, además ya sé lo que voy a hacer, primero voy a…voy…a…Mierda no sé que voy a hacer!_ no había pensado en nada y Belén ya estaba por llegar, tenia que aprovechar que kurama no estaba, ahora que lo pienso yo no se lo que le gusta a una chica, eso nunca lo hablamos con ella , solo hablábamos de las peleas y eso, le voy a tener que preguntar a alguien.

**_al teléfono:_**

(Kurama le había enseñado a usarlo para llamar a cualquiera de los chicos, xDD se imaginan a hiei usando el teléfono jaja re tierno :3)

_hola, si?_

_yusuke? Soy hiei_

_Si que pasa hiei? Que raro tú llamando_

_cállate y escucha, tengo algo que preguntarte_ maldición no sabia que seria tan difícil preguntarle.

_si dime hiei_

_bueno…es que… quería saber…comohagoparagustarleaunachica!_

_quee? Habla bien hiei no te entiendo!_

_que como hago paragustarleaunachica!_

Después de eso yusuke se quedo en silencio un momento…

_Así que te gusta una chica! Ajajajajaja no me lo esperaba de ti hiei, quien es?, botan, belén o genkai ajajajaja!, espera ya sé, es belén no? A que si_

_terminaste con tus burlas estupido!?_ ya me había enfadado casi rompo el aparato ese para hablar.

_si, si pero por que preguntas?, vamos dime quien es?_

_no te lo diré solo dime como hago._

_si no me dices quien es no te ayudo!_ y me corto! Yo ya quería explotar todo!

No iba a decirle quien era aunque no me gustara de verdad, tenia que pensar en otra persona a quien preguntar y se me ocurrió.

_yukina!_

Y así partí a lo de genkai…

_yukina?_

_señor hiei, que hace por aquí?_

_necesitaba preguntarte algo_ estaba muy nervioso y encima ella me miraba con sus ojos tan tiernamente que me ponía peor.

_si, lo que quiera_

_yo… quería saber que es lo que a una chica le gusta en un hombre?_ me sentía tan apenado.

_bueno… es algo difícil de decir porque no todas las mujeres son iguales_

_ah… bueno gracias yukina_ Mierda que iba a hacer, yo no entendía nada seguro me ganaría kurama.

Justo me estaba por ir y: _señor hiei?_

_si_

_estoy segura que la señorita Belén gusta de usted._ mis ojos se abrieron y creo que me sonroje un poco, pero por que? Belén no me gustaba o si?, yo no entendía nada de eso, aparte como sabia yukina que era ella de quien hablaba, me sentía tan confundido que decidí volver a lo de kurama, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Al llegar a lo de kurama, entre por la venta y sentí una presencia familiar que no me gustó nada, baje las escaleras y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…

**yyyy llegamos al final quedo un poco corto pero espero les haya gustado. kurama y sus llegadas a tiempo jaja se salvo por poco belén. que habra visto hiei que lo dejo tan sorprendido? lo sabran la proxima, jaja yo ya lo se(lo se, soy mala XD).**

**bueno cualquier cosa que kieran decirme me dejan un review y lo leere y les respondere.**

**besotes para mis lectores y nos leemos en la conti.**


	4. separación

_**ya es jueves otra vez y eso significa nuevo cap(ya era hora!) asi q aca esta( taran! XD). pero primero kiero aclarar q voy a usar a youko kurama como si fuera otra personalidad de kurama, pero si llegan a tener alguna duda me manda un mensaje y se las aclaro. ahora si, los dejo tranki leyendo y me leen más abajo.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Separación.**_

**Hiei:**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…

Era youko besando a Belén, yo me sentí tan raro, tan mal, no sé como explicarlo, sentía esa soledad que hacia mucho no tenia.

Volví a subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido y me fui por la ventana y empecé a correr hacia ningún lado solo quería escapar de ese sentimiento de soledad que tenía otra vez, eso era querer? Por que lo sentía yo? Yo que fui siempre tan frío y solitario por que ahora?

Que tenia ella que era diferente a las demás?. Que mal me siento…

**Belén:**

No puedo creer que de un momento a otro estaba, de recién llegar a hablar con hiei de algo que me quería contar a estar besándome con youko…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_hola Belén_

_ehh!? Ah! Hola youko_ yo ya sabia que era la forma verdadera de kurama.

_pasa algo que estas así?_

_no, nada solo vine a visitarte_ me dijo con una sonrisa bastante rara.

_ah… bueno gracias por venir, queres algo de tomar u otra cosa?_

_si… a ti…_

Yo me di vuelta y él me agarro por la cintura, se acerco y me besó.

Fue tan rápido que yo estaba como en un shock, que hacia youko besándome como si mínimo nos habláramos o algo?, pero que debía hacer yo? Estaba confundida y si justo llegaba hiei, cual seria la explicación? Él no me creería nada de lo que le digiera.

_espera youko, no puedo…_ no sabia que decir.

_esta bien, no pasa nada pero te advierto que voy a hacer que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti._

Mis ojos se abrieron y me sonroje, eso que acababa de escuchar era verdad? Youko estaba enamorado de mí? o yo no le entendí.

_yo no puedo…youko…_

_es por hiei verdad? No te preocupes si sabes que él no es capaz de amar, hiei no sabe que es eso, solo le preocupa pelear, matar demonios y hacerse más fuerte, nada más._

_yo sé que a hiei le fascina pelear pero también sé que hiei tiene sentimientos y no importa si no me son correspondidos yo lo quiero y aprecio igual y siempre lo voy a hacer._ No podía creer lo que dije, estaba confesándole a youko que me gustaba hiei y en algún modo a mi también porque eso era algo en lo que no pensaba, no en esa forma.

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de kurama para ver si estaba hiei pero solo encontré la ventana abierta, eso me dijo que hiei había estado allí y fui a buscarlo.

Había visto algo o no? Esa era la pregunta que rodeaba mi mente.

Llegue a un parque donde por fin encontré a hiei sentado en la rama de un árbol, ya era tarde pero mire que no hubiera nadie y subí.

_hiei por fin te encontré! Que haces acá? Por que no estas en lo de kurama?_

Sin mirarme, sentado reposando su brazo en su pierna flexionada y mirando a otro lado, me dijo:

_para que me quieres ahí?, para ver como te besas con youko frente mío? O con kurama? Porque seguro él también te gusta no?._ ya tenia una cara con de llanto pero eso no era posible, era hiei, él nunca llora o si?.

_perdona que no tenga una casa, ni que te haga de comer todos los días, ni de que sea un poco cariñoso, ni que haga nada de lo que hace kurama por ti pero pensé que al menos te gustaba entrenar conmigo._

_me gusta entrenar contigo hiei._ le dije bajando mi mirada.

_..._ el solo callo.

_vamos ya es tarde hay que ir a cenar._

_no voy a ir, si quieres ve tú._

_enserio no vienes?_

_VETE! No quiero hablar más contigo._

_ok. Cuídate._ me quede por un momento mirándolo.

_te dije que te fueras! Porque te quedas mirándome!? Ahora te doy lastima también que me miras así!?_

Mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas peleaban por no salir, solo agache mi mirada, me di vuelta y me fui. Cuando me aleje un poco mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar , caí de rodillas al suelo, lloré y grite, me sentía tan mal, tan triste y estupida al dejar que youko me besara. En ese momento escucho una voz.

_Belén! Belén!_

Me di vuelta, eran yusuke y kuwabara.

_que haces aquí en el parque a estas horas?_ me preguntó yusuke.

_por que lloras?_ me decía kuwabara.

Yo no sabia que contestar._ nada, solo me peleé con hiei._ hice una sonrisa forzada.

_vamos no llores por ese enano maldito._ kuwabara me extendió su mano y me sonrió.

_quieres que te acompañemos a lo de kurama?_ dijo yusuke.

No sabia si decirle que si o que, así que respire hondo y le dije que si con una sonrisa falsa aunque creo que yusuke se dio cuenta.

Cuando llegamos eran como las 3:30 a.m., me contaron que habían ido a comprar unos refrescos porque estaban en lo de yusuke jugando videojuegos y kuwabara se había quedado ahí.

_gracias chicos por acompañarme y por hacerme reír un rato._

_tu tranquila no le hagas caso al enano ese._ "por favor kuwabara no lo menciones mas". Pensaba.

_bueno nos vemos Belén!_

_adiós!_

Y así se fueron. Yo me quede un momento en la puerta hasta que me decidí y entre, subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de kurama, estaba despierto como me imagine.

_Belén donde estabas? Y hiei?_

_no va a venir hoy._

_estas bien?_

_si solo estoy cansada así que ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana kurama._ me acosté en el colchón en el que dormíamos hiei y yo, tenia su aroma, me sentí tan triste por las palabras de hiei, luego de acomodarme me dormí.

Solo quería descansar un poco…

**Kurama:**

Después de ver que Belén se durmiera sin hacer ruido baje hasta la cocina.

_por que besaste a Belén sabiendo que estaba hiei?_ estaba tan enojado con youko.

_sabia que si nos veía no sabría que hacer y como veras funcionó por que hiei no volvió hoy._ rió de una manera tan desagradable.

_pero no era la forma! Viste la cara de ella!?._

_ya esta lista para que la consueles idiota._

_gracias por tu ayuda pero por más que deteste la cara de burla de hiei le diré que hice trampa y que él ganó._ me di vuelta y ya no recuerdo nada más.

_no sabes jugar kurama, te volviste tan débil._ rió youko.

Youko fue a la habitación donde estaba Belén y se acerco despacio, la alzó y la puso en la cama, luego él se acostó al lado abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

_vas a ser mía_ susurro.

_hiei…devuélveme esa…almohada…_ hablaba Belén dormida.

_tranquila ya pronto ni te acordaras de ese demonio._ rió por ultima vez antes de dormirse.

**Belén:**

En la mañana…

Me desperté sin muchas ganas de levantarme pero no podía dormir todo el día así que me levante pero me di cuenta que estaba en la cama de Kurama, ¿que hacia allí?, no me acuerdo haberme subido a la cama. Me pareció muy extraño pero me sentía todavía tan triste no le di más importancia y me fui a duchar.

Baje hacia la cocina y me encontré con youko que me había hecho el desayuno, bueno era un jugo y unas galletitas que Kurama tenia guardadas.

_Buenos días mi Belén._ youko me dijo sonriente.

_ese "mi" me sonó muy posesivo, no?_ dije secamente.

_ya te dije que voy a hacer que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti._

_ok… pero que digas que soy tuya no significa que lo sea._

_eres difícil, me gusta._ volvió a sonreírme.

_como sea… donde esta Kurama?_

_tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que no creo que regrese temprano hoy, pero yo estoy aquí, puedes pedirme lo que quieras._

_quédate tranquilo que no necesito nada tuyo._ me estaba poniendo nerviosa el tener a youko tan pendiente de mi.

_esta bien, vas a salir a algún lado?._

_no, no estoy de humor para salir a ningún lado._ todavía recordaba cada palabra de hiei, golpeaban tan fuerte en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Así pasaron varias semanas sin saber de Hiei. Me levantaba todos los días deprimida y más en los días en los que kurama no estaba y youko me sofocaba con sus atenciones.

Varias semanas en las que cuando estaba sola no paraba de llorar por recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Hiei y la expresión de su cara la última vez que lo vi.

Ya estaba cansada de sentirme así, pero que debía hacer?, hiei probablemente ya había vuelto al makai, por que habría de importarle tanto yo?, pero si todavía estaba aquí debería mínimo pedirle una disculpa, quizás eso arreglaría algo o no, pero no podía dejarlo ir tan rápido, después de todo ya éramos buenos amigos y yo lo apreciaba mucho.

Así que decidí levantarme, no podía seguir de esta manera tan triste y sintiéndome culpable, debía encontrarlo y explicarle todo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal lista para salir pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo, había algo que me impedía poder salir, subí hasta la habitación de Kurama para salir por la misma ventana de la que salía y entraba Hiei pero tampoco pude.

En eso escucho ruido y bajo hasta la sala de estar y ahí lo veo a él…

_**chan chan CHAN! a kien habra vistoo? lo sabran la proxima muajajaja, XD, gracias por leer, los adoro y gracias a ScarletJaganshi00 q siempre me deja un review q me alegra el día, asi q gracias y a todos los q leen mi primer fic.**_

_**besotes y nos leemos la prox!**_


End file.
